The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an engine mounting configuration for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engine may be mounted at various points on an aircraft. One mounting configuration uses a pylon integrated with an aircraft structure. This engine mounting configuration ensures the transmission of loads between the engine and the aircraft structure. The loads typically include the weight of the engine, its thrust, aerodynamic loads, maneuver loads, and rotary torque about the engine axis. The engine mounting configuration must also absorb the deformations the engine is subjected to during different flight phases and dimensional variations due to thermal expansion and retraction.
One conventional engine mounting configuration mounts to the pylon with a forward mount and a rear mount. The rear mount handles vertical and side loads and engine torque, and is mounted directly to the turbine exhaust case. Although effective, one disadvantage of this mounting arrangement is that the engine is disposed further away from the wing. Disposing the engine further away from the wing can negatively impact ground clearance and/or wing to engine nacelle gully height.